iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
NOT HUMAN
NOT HUMAN is the second single of ionnalee for EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN with Com Truise (Seth Haley) credited as co-writer. It is Chapter 6 of the series. Music video observations The video opens with a group of white robed personas seen running intently towards the camera. Lee is seen riding a vehicle traversing a road within tall trees - a woman on the driver's seat, two men quietly sitting on the passenger's side. The scene switches to what seems to be something that resembles an underground dungeon. More white robed personas are seen, some wearing a fox half mask, while others hold onto a glass containing white liquid. Lee grabs a microphone and begins singing as a dancer gently moves around her, trying to hold her down. We are then introduced to a white dog staring into a tunnel as the scene once again switches to Lee, this time in a full suit covered in fur resembling something inhuman - a beast. The scenes continuously switch parallel to each other, one scene being beastly Lee dancing in the dark tunnel, the other scene reflecting Lee's band of black, leather clad individuals in a fierce battle against the white robed personas previously seen in SAMARITAN. The video ends with Lee's group aggressively heading towards the opposing force. Trivia * The white robed personas are wearing a Wintercroft Fox Half mask. * Her outfit is a Rose Print Full Dress and Leather Armour Sleeves by COMME des GARÇONS. * The white dog seen in the video is Lee's pet, Ghost. Singles * NOT HUMAN — 5:17 * NOT HUMAN (TR/ST remix) — 4:18 * NOT HUMAN (Tungorna remix) — 5:26 Credits Song * Song writing: ionnalee and Com Truise * Song production: ionnalee * Song mixing: Barbelle / Claes Björklund * Song mastering: Sören von Malmborg * Direction: WAVE * Cinematography: John Strandh * Costume design: COMME des GARÇONS * Choreography: Matilda Bildberg and Tove Skeidsvoll Video * Music and performance: ionnalee * Visual written and directed by: ionnalee and John Strandh of WAVE * Made in visual alliance: COMME des GARÇONS * Costume: COMME des GARÇONS * Cinematography: John Strandh * Edit: Jonna Lee * Post production: John Strandh * Visual Effects: Evelina Åström of CHIMNEY * Graphic design: Jacob Hulmston * Production: To whom it may concern. * Producer: Jonna Lee * Additional production: Matilda Kumlin, Beatrice Johansson * Production assistant: Adam Cronstedt, Matilda Munthe Gottberg * Camera technician: Viktor Kumlin * Gaffer: Edvin Strandh * Choreography: Jonna Lee and Matilda Bilberg * Performing dancer and actor: Tove Skeidsvoll * Hair: Ronja Olofsson of Hairstudio Unique * Masks: Steve Wintercroft * Featuring: Hampus Bergenheim, Noah Hellwig, Isac Hellman, Matilda Bildberg, Marit Furn, Evelina Åström, Viktor Kumlin, Olivia Welding, Caroline Olofsson, Barbelle, Matilda Kumlin, Anna Lindström, Beatrice Johansson, Hans Kumlin, Jonas Martinsson, Edvald Johansson * Made with support from: Ljud & Bildmedia, CHIMNEY, Adrian Joffe, Andrew Taylor-Parr, Daniel Thisell, Steve Wintercroft, Hairstudio Unique, Jacob Hulmston, Daniel Rengifo-Molina, and Ghost Lyrics Release history External links Single * To whom it may concern. SHOP * YouTube * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon * Genius * Bandcamp TR/ST remix * To whom it may concern. SHOP * YouTube * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Tungorna remix * To whom it may concern. SHOP * YouTube * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Remixes * To whom it may concern. SHOP Others * Wintercroft Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN